warfairfandomcom-20200213-history
Warfair Wiki
Welcome to the Warfair Wiki Welcome to Warfair wiki! Here you will find the largest repository of Warfair information about units, arenas, and strategies. About Warfair Welcome to the NEXT GENERATION OF MOBILE STRATEGY! WARFAIR is a real-time competitive strategy game set in the war-torn near future, currently in Beta. Deploy and command your units like never before using all-new touch controls allowing you to carefully plan your strategy and outsmart your opponents. Put your tactics to the test and climb the rankings by challenging other players in thrilling 1VS1 REAL-TIME BATTLES. In WARFAIR, every move counts! FEATURES: ● DIRECT UNIT CONTROL - Set the exact paths and targets for each unit ● PLAN AND EXECUTE - Devise your strategy before seeing how it plays out in real time against your opponent ● MIND OVER REFLEXES - Plan and predict your opponent’s next moves to outwit and beat them ● COMPETE AND DOMINATE - Challenge other players in real-time 1v1 battles and climb up the rankings to win prizes ● BUILD YOUR SQUAD - Unlock and upgrade powerful new units to the ultimate battle squad ● UNITE FORCES - Form clans with fellow players to share units and become part of the community ● LEARN FROM THE BEST - Check out replays of other players to learn new strategies and tactics Join the WARFAIR community by tuning into our live streams and participating on our official forums. We want your feedback and opinions to help us make the game perfect! Units Units are fundamental to every single strategy. Without Units, you cannot win. Units are essentially ground and air troops that you control in order to secure a victory. Each unit costs Energy to deploy. Units are upgradable with Blueprints. Blueprints can be gained by either acquiring a supply box and waiting a set amount of time (can be instantly unlocked with crystals), or by requesting it when you are a member of an Alliance. Below are examples of Units. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Bomber Unit Description: Light-armored tactical bombing aircraft, equipped with high damage short-range bombs which only affects ground targets. Advantages * Bomber is perfect for destroying grouped targets, it has high damage, as well as splash damage. * It is fast making it a good unit for getting antimatter. * Quite cheap Disadvantages * Bomber is fragile, 3 shots from a Flakker and it is down. * Bomber has an attack radius of 5.5; meaning it has to get very close to a target, thus exposing the aircraft to the enemies line of fire. * Bomber cannot attack other aircraft, making it virtually defenseless unless escorted with an anti-aircraft unit. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Flakker Unit Description: Light unit equipped with a flak missile launcher. Advantages * Flakker is the cheapest unit in-game with a deploy cost of 70, making it an effective swarm unit. * Flakker has an above-average range of 13.0; outranging other units. * Added damage against air units. Disadvantages * While cheap; it is the most fragile unit in-game, it can be one-shotted by almost any unit. * A Flakker on its own cannot do a lot of damage, massed Flakkers are encouraged but attack with the Flakkers having some distance from each other or otherwise units with splash damage will annihilate your units quickly. * Weak against Tank. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Tank Unit description: ' Heavy tank with short-range attack that affects ground targets only.' Advantages * Tank is the counter against Flakkers, Tank can one-shot a Flakker no matter what level. Even despite its superior range; with map control, this shouldn't be a problem. * Tank is a damage-orientated unit; it can take a lot of damage and unleash the same against the enemy. * Tank is also a good counter to the slow mech Ogre. Disadvantages * Short-ranged. * Quite expensive with a deploy cost of 150. * Weak against any unit that has bonus damage against ground targets (i.e: Jetraider, Destroyer). __________________________________________________________________________________________ Destroyer Unit Description: Heavy aircraft with short-range attack. Effective against ground targets. Advantages * Destroyer is also a damage-orientated unit; it could survive one direct hit from a Leviathan, and destroy it while it is reloading (effective only when Stunbeam or EMP is in effect or swarmed). * Destroyer also is a good counter against Bomber, the Tanks' worst enemy. * It has added damage against ground targets. Disadvantages * Short-ranged. * It is also quite expensive with a deploy cost of 150. * Weak against anti-aircraft units (i.e: Flakker, Windy). __________________________________________________________________________________________ Photon Unit Description: Fragile unit with a short-range but a very powerful attack. Advantages * Photon has one of the highest DPM in-game, making it an very good counter against heavily armored units such as the epics Leviathan and Scylla. * Despite its description saying that its an fragile unit, Photon is actually quite durable. * Instantly destroys light-armored units. Disadvantages * Photon has a short-range. * It takes some time to reload. * It is expensive with an deploy cost of 170. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Scylla Unit Description: Strong and fast combat helicopter equipped with powerful rockets that deal splash damage. Advantages * Scylla is probably one of the best, if not the best, starting unit in-game. It is heavily armored enough to take a direct hit of an Leviathan, very powerful, and being fast also makes it a good antimatter collector. * Scylla also has splash damage, giving it the ability to destroy packed light-armored units. * Scylla's damage per turn is nearly doubled when it is faced against other air units with a bonus of 25%. Disadvantages * Having the status of an epic unit, it is very expensive with a deploy cost of 300. It is better to keep it off in the radius of an Generator explosion and let other units do the job. * It takes some time to reload between bursts, giving anti-aircraft units the opportunity to shoot it down if the Scylla is not moved to another location. * Below-average range of 11.0, Scylla can be quickly disposed of by just 3 correctly placed Flakkers. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Leviathan Unit Description: A fortress in the sky that brings devastation to everything. Slow with a long-range attack and a menace of inevitable destruction. Advantages * Leviathan has an immense DPS of 2094 '''(second highest after Cyclops), it can instantly destroy almost all units and reduce the remaining to almost zero HP. * Leviathan is also one of the most heavily armored units in-game, surpassing Scylla. * Leviathan has an above-average range of '''15.0. Disadvantages * Leviathan is extremely expensive with an deploy cost of 375. Having escorts with its side when you deploy a Leviathan is a must. * Leviathan turns very slow and it can be outmaneuvered by 2 Buggies. * Takes some time to reload, reduced effectiveness against air units by '-25%.' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Generators Generators are the most important object when you battle. You and the enemy player will have 3 generators at the start of a battle. The objective is to destroy all 3 generators while preventing the opposition from obliterating your own. Beware that a Generator explosion will destroy all allied units within its blast radius, although the commander can make all nearby allied units to take cover, this will shield your units from the explosion. Generators get tougher each time the player levels up. The Pirates you face will range from your Generator level to 2 levels ahead of you (i.e: Lvl.5 player can face Lvl.7 Pirates). Destruction of a single enemy generator adds 100 deployment energy. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse units